wanderoveryonderfandomcom-20200223-history
The Night Out/Transcript
System updating. Integrating frostonium capabilities. Twenty-eight percent completed. groan Ball updating. grunt How much longer is this flarfin' update gonna take? I wanna destroy something! Calculating remaining update time. Six minutes and 30 seconds. Oh, that's not so bad. Recalculating remaining update time. Twenty years and five days. What?! Ugh, never mind. Hey, Bot 76, you wanna hear a joke? Okay, okay, so a Flendarian, a Kremlon, and a ballet dancer walk into a petting zoo. And then, the ballet dancer says, "Annihilation? I thought her name was Susan. " laughing And then, you know, she got annihilated. silent Oh, come on. That was funny. sighs Run humor protocol. Humor protocol updating. Whatever. I'm hilarious. Oh. I bet everyone on that planet is having so much fun right now. Ugh. I wish I could just destroy them. Hmm. But since I can't Bots, I'm going out. I know, I know. "But Dominator, it's too dangerous to go out there without your armor, yada, yada, yada. " Well, no one will even know it's me. Don't wait up! music crying honking There you go. Take your time. You're doin' great. honking Thank you for your patience, everyone. music plays, false singing karaoke Next up on the mic is Sylvia the Zbornak. Party time and you're on the move Hey! It's that Zbornak that's always getting up in my grill. giggling This night is shaping up even better than I thought. Nobody's gonna keep you down, girl Gettin' into the music sound, girl You know what you are You're a groovin' gal On the prowl Rulin' the party now Groovin' gal, I hear your cats meow When you get that song in your ear canal You can dance, you can rock Dance your way to the top - Oh, no, she didn't! - Ooh, fight. Groovin' gal smash Everybody fight! music Wow, thanks for saving my hide back there. - Wait, do I know you? - No. Who's that groovin' gal? laughter What the my totally legitimate establishment. Uh-oh. What a rush! I haven't had a decent rumble in ages. Pretty slick moves you had in there. I'm Sylvia. Oh, and I'm uh Dee. Oh. Nice to meet you, Dee. I guess I better go find another karaoke joint. I've got some time to kill. honking - DRIVER 1: Aw, come on! - DRIVER 2: Move! Just pick them up! - You wanna come along? - Oh stammering That's them, the broads that whaled on me. Get 'em! - Oh, Grop. - Quick, hop on. This is a girls' night music This is a girls' night I wanna live I want a night on the town Run wild in the streets When everybody is around Hey, hey laughter This is a girls' night This is a girls' night Inconsiderate goons Yes, I'm talkin' 'bout you It's time to let the ladies be Let us do what we do This is a girls' night a-and then the ballet dancer says, "Annihilation? I thought her name was Susan. " laughter That is hilarious! I know, right? I gotta say, it is so nice to run wild for once, instead of always having to bail someone - else out of trouble. honking - DRIVER: Go! Go! Oh. I know exactly what you mean. Sometimes you just gotta let loose, have some fun blow up a sun, leave a solar system in an endless state of darkness and eternal winter as everyone freezes in their last poses of anguish, like, Noooooo! laughter Oh, you have such a strange sense of humor. chickles Oh, why are all my friends so weird? Uh friend? music sighs Take a look at that. What a view, huh? Yeah I guess so. revving End of the line, girlies! So youse the ones who trashed my classy karaoke joint and roughed up my nephew. Now you two's gonna pay. Well, unless you offer me a sincere apology. - I'm sorry, what? - Oh. Oh, yeah, things did get a little out of control. - We are sorry about the mess. - Wha A-Apologize? You really expect me to beg for mercy? Ha! Fat chance, you sad, pathetic excuse for a crime lord. Excuse me? There is nothing I hate more than rudeness. Oh, yeah? And what are you gonna do about it, bub? - Drip slime on me? - How dare you?! You want scary, I'll give you scary! Maybe my pit monster should teach you some manners. Tone it down, will ya, Dee? - You're gonna get us eaten. - I don't think so! These losers need to learn what happens when they try to threaten me! all gasp That was so rude! All right, listen up, chumps. I'm the new boss around here. You'd all better do as I tell you or you'll end up just like your little frightened friend. shrieking - What are you doing?! - Uh, taking over the seedy underworld so that we can run this planet from the shadows with an iron fist. Duh! Come on, it'll be fun. No. No way. This has all gone way-ay-ay too far. I did not sign up for this! What? Hey, stop it. I command you to stop! Command me? Who do you think you are? Wha I thought we were friends. Friends are supposed to do what you tell them to do. What, like robots? That's not what friends do. Friends help each other out, but they're still their own people. Speaking of which, how about helping me fight off this thing? No one gets to tell me what to do. Fight it off yourself. All right, minions, who's with me? Our boss is in trouble! We gotta help him! Seriously? Fine! I don't even need you lame-o's. screams grunting I can't hold him off much longer. - Run! Get outta here! - I'm trying! Sylvia! What are you doing down there? Granddad! Kids! roaring You have no idea how glad I am to see you, buddy. Lady, I do not care much for that friend of yours. - Who was she anyway? - I have no idea. - And trust me, she's not my friend. - Oh, that reminds me. Guess who I just saw leaving as I was coming in? Dominator! Crazy, huh? Just threw this jacket into a bus driver's face causing a three-car pile-up and took off. Wonder what she was doing here? Wait. What? blaring I'm back! Did you miss me? So today I learned that friends are dumb, and way overrated. They don't do what you tell them to do, and sometimes, they even try and tell you what to do. Can you believe that? I don't even know why everyone makes such a big deal about them. How's that update coming along? Ugh! creaking honking continues